The little egg
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: One day, Yugi finds an abandoned egg on his window. As the kind-hearted person he is, he decides to take care of it. You never know what happens when Yugi takes care of it as his own child, especially if it is called Yami Junior. YxYY yaoi puzzleshipping
1. Yami Junior

Nekogal: Hi! I just came up with this new idea and I had to write it! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

'Kiss the chef' That's what Yami's favorite apron said. It was almost two o' clock and Yugi would arrive at any moment, and Yami loved to make him lunch, and in case Yugi was in a bad mood, he prepared one of his favorites, lasagna. Yami smiled and placed Yugi's plate in the table, next to a glass filled with lemonade, and of course the final touch. Yami placed carefully a glass with water, and two red flowers inside of it.

Yami smiled at his work as he cleaned his hands; he looked down at his watch and smiled, in just any moment the front door would be opened and cheerful Yugi would come in.

And as expected, the door was opened and Yugi came inside running "Yami I'm home!" He said happily, and gave a tight hug to his dark half "I missed you"

Yami chuckled and returned the hug "So did I"

Yugi pulled out of the hug and giggled at seeing the apron Yami was wearing "I see you like to wear that one" He said and leaned up to kiss Yami tenderly on the lips.

Yami smirked inwardly at noticing how hungrily Yugi kissed him, he broke apart and chuckled "Someone is hungry"

Yugi blushed at the remark.

"Go to the kitchen I already made you lunch"

Yugi smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek "You are so sweet" He said and ran inside the kitchen, then gasped in happiness "Lasagna! Great today I am starving!"

Yami chuckled and sat down with Yugi, talking with the teen of how school was today.

* * *

Yami yawned, as he turned the TV off. It was bit late and he just wanted to go to sleep. He stretched and walked upstairs to his room. But first, he peeked inside Yugi's and smiled at seeing his little angel sleeping peacefully. He closed the door softly then got inside his own room, and laid in bed.

* * *

"YAMI!"

The scream echoed in the entire house, and Yami's eyes snapped open, but the first thought that came into his mind was: Something happened to Yugi!

The scared dark half stood up from his bed and was about to come out from his room, when Yugi came inside first, holding something in his hands "Yami!" He exclaimed again scared.

Yami sighed relieved at seeing his light was ok "Yugi, please don't scare me like that! What happened?"

Yugi walked forward to Yami and showed him the small object in his hands.

Yami's eyebrows lifted in surprise and curiousness "Huh. An egg?" He asked to the smaller, receiving a nod as an answer. "Where did you find it Yugi?" He asked, not expecting that his Aibou would steal it from a nest to have a healthy breakfast.

"I-It was on my window…" he said scared "I looked around, and-and I didn't find the mother or the nest… and now I don't know what to do… what should I do Yami?"

Yami patted Yugi's shoulder "First of all, there is no need to be scared Aibou" He assured, and Yugi seemed to be less tense "Second, if you want the egg to live then you need to keep it warm, otherwise it will die"

Yugi's eyes widened "Die?" He asked again, in case he misunderstood. But unfortunately, Yami nodded. Yugi sighed "Then how do I keep it warm?"

Yami crossed his arms and thought for a moment "Well, you could use a light bulb, but it has to give a lot of heat, second you could wrap it in warm clothes, or place it on top of something warm, like a pie"

Yugi nodded in understanding "I see, anything else I should know?"

Yami shrugged "In case none of those work, and you feel the egg cold, you'd have to use the old method. Just like the mother keeps it warm"

The teen stood there thinking, looking down at the egg, and then blushed lightly "Like the mother does? But Yami, I don't think sitting on the egg will do any good!"

Yami chuckled at the cute blush "It's ok little one, it's just another option. But still, what are you going to do with the egg?"

"I'm going to keep it" He answered simply "And I'm going to name it Yami Junior!"

"What?"

* * *

Nekogal: Lol! I hope you liked it guys, please review and tell me what you think!

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


	2. But the egg has no eyes!

Nekogal: Wow! Thank you guys for all your reviews! I'm so happy that I'll update for you! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy chap 2!

* * *

"Aw it's so cute!"

"And very lovely!"

"I even feel jealous of you Yugi"

"I'd do anything to have one as well"

Yami sighed, and Bakura rolled his eyes as both watched their hikari's and Tea see the egg excitedly "I don't see why they get so interested with a simple egg. I've seen millions of those in my life. Including the ones I have for breakfast" Grumbled Bakura.

"I agree with you Bakura, but I respected Yugi's opinion when he said he was going to keep it" Said Yami.

"And did he respect your opinion when he decided to name it 'Yami Junior'?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his lips.

Yami scoffed "I won't discuss that with you"

"Aww Yugi can I hold it?" Asked Ryou.

Yugi giggled and nodded, handing the egg wrapped in clothes. Ryou held it gently and smiled at it "It's so sweet that you'll now take care of it Yugi. It's like you are his adoptive mom"

"And Yami is the adoptive father!" Said excitedly Tea.

Bakura burst out laughing.

"Wh-What?" Asked Yami confused.

"That you are the adoptive father Yami" Repeated Tea "Because, Yugi is the adoptive mother, and because you two are together, that makes you the adoptive father" She explained.

"Oh, um, you could say so" He said trying to ignore Bakura's chuckles.

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami's cheek "Yami there is no need to be embarrassed" He assured.

Yami smiled weakly.

Tea looked down at her watch "Oh, I gotta go, bye Yami, bye Yugi. Good bye Yami Junior!" She said happily and left the house.

"We better go as well" Said Bakura "Ryou say goodbye to Yami Junior" He said teasingly, causing Yami to grip his fists.

Ryou pouted and handed the egg back to Yugi "Fine, bye Yami Junior. But can we have an egg as well Bakura?" Asked Ryou as they walked outside.

"Only if it is the egg of a crocodile" Was his answer. Then both left.

Yugi smiled down at the egg and gave it a slight kiss, then he turned at Yami "Yami, I'd like to state some new rules now that Yami Junior is with us"

Yami stood in silence waiting for the 'rules'. Was Yugi so worried about that egg?

"First of all, no more scrambled eggs, or any kind of egg for breakfast until Yami Junior is born" No more eggs?! But Yami loved eggs for breakfast! "Second, don't play any kind of game, sport or whatever that includes a ball, you might hit Yami Junior and I'd kill you. Third, Marik is not allowed in the house until it hatches, so don't invite him" Yugi had a good point there, Marik was a psycho "And fourth, no sex in front of Yami Junior!"

But the egg has no eyes!

Yami sighed, he knew better that he couldn't argue with Yugi "Fine"

Yugi smiled "Glad you understand" He kissed Yami lightly and went upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Asked Yami.

"I'm going upstairs to read him a story, and I'm going to iron some clothes, these ones aren't that warm" He said and ran upstairs.

Yami stood there quiet, until he heard a door close from upstairs "But the egg has no eyes!!" He said angered, then pouted and crossed his arms.

It was going to take him long to get used of an egg living in the house with him, getting all the attention of his aibou.

* * *

Nekogal: Hope you liked it, please review!

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


	3. Yami threats Yami Junior

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy the chap!

* * *

Yugi smiled as he covered the egg softly with the warm clothes, he picked it up and sat down on his desk, where his computer was. He placed softly the egg on his lap, and turned on the computer.

There was a knock on the door "Come in" Answered Yugi, and Yami came inside.

"What are you doing Aibou?"

Yugi typed something down "I'm looking how long it takes for the egg to hatch"

"But you don't even know what will hatch from it, how are you supposed to find out?"

"Because of the size, big eggs can take long time, and small ones a few days, and because Yami Junior is small I'll find easily" He answered as he kept typing down.

"I see"

There was silence between both until Yugi smiled "Here it is" Then he read out loud. "Depending on the size or/and species of the bird, the egg has to be incubated for determinate time. Small eggs have to be incubated between 11-15 days; after they are born, the bird will eventually learn to fly with the help of the mother in 14 days or more" Yugi finished reading and looked down at the egg on his lap "Then we'll have to wait around two weeks for Yami Junior to be born"

Yami nodded "It seems like it. But it also has something to do how long the egg was abandoned, maybe for days or less. Perhaps the egg was laid and then just got lost"

Yugi just nodded "Maybe"

The teen stood up from his seat and handed Yami the egg carefully "Yami, take care of Yami Junior. I'll go to the store and buy some light bulbs, I won't take long" He gave a kiss to Yami Junior, and then to Yami on the cheek, not even giving a chance to Yami to answer.

In less than a minute Yugi had already left, and Yami was alone in the house, with the egg.

Yami placed the egg on the desk, still wrapped in warm clothes; and stared at with hate "So, um… Hi, Yami Junior, I'm… Yami, nice to meet you" He said, sounding like he was talking to himself, thank Ra nobody was listening to him. "Listen, there only can be one living being in this house that has all the attention, care and love of Yugi. And I'm afraid that's me" He said threateningly. "And I really don't want to have you for breakfast, for I've seen Yugi loves you so much, like his own child; that's why I won't kill you" He huffed.

He stood silent, like he was waiting an answer from the egg, but obviously he got none.

"Glad we could talk, and not use violence" He said a little annoyed and crossed his arms.

Yami had to watch the egg for at least 7 minutes, and he was pretty bored actually; until Yugi arrived home.

"I'm back!" He said, being sure that Yami heard him from upstairs.

Yami smiled relieved when Yugi came inside the room again.

"So, how are my babies?" Asked Yugi sweetly.

Yami lifted an eyebrow confused "Babies?"

Yugi giggled "Both of you" He answered as he placed the bag filled with light bulbs on the desk "Now I hope you two had the time to get along"

Yami looked at the egg, then at Yugi and faked a smile "Of course we did"

"Good" Yugi picked up the egg in his arms and cooed him "Because I wouldn't want my baby and his father get angry"

Yami sighed inwardly, so he really was Yami Junior's adoptive father?

* * *

Please review!!


	4. Never leave the light bulb turned off

Nekogal: So yeah, I'll be back to school tomorrow (School was canceled because of the flu thing) and I wanted to update. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot.

**Warning, there is a**_** lime**_** in this chap. **

Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi placed the light bulb above Yami Junior's bed, and made sure the sheets were still enough warm. Then he softly placed the egg on the mountain of clothes and wrapped it gently.

After buying the light bulbs, Yugi decided to make a nest, well, it actually was a bed formed of warm sheets; but he did it with the purpose of having Yami Junior comfortable. And just to be sure, the small nest was made next to Yugi's bed.

The teen smiled at his work, and came outside his room, to say goodnight to Yami.

Yugi walked inside Yami's room and smiled at seeing Yami lying in bed, reading. "Hi Yami, I came to say good night"

Yami closed his book and smirked, this was his chance. He stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist "Then good night to you too Aibou" He purred, and leaned down to kiss him.

Yugi squealed at the sudden action, but then decided to give in and closed his eyes, melting in the kiss. He returned the kiss willingly, and soon found himself being pushed against the wall. Then, the kiss turned from gentle and tender, to savage and rough; they were kissing each other with so much passion and love that they almost forgot they had to breath.

They broke apart for a moment, but then kissed again, again and again; slowly undressing each other.

Yugi broke from the kiss and panted, not noticing his shirt had been tossed to the floor, already long forgotten.

Yami took a look at Yugi's body, and licked his lips "You are so beautiful" He whispered against Yugi's ear, causing the teen to shudder.

The crimson-eyed pharaoh smirked at the reaction, and traveled down to Yugi's chest and took one of the sensitive nipples into his mouth. Yugi shrieked, and held Yami's hair tightly, as to wanting to make him go deeper.

Once Yami made sure the nub was hard enough, he let go of it and treated the other one exactly the same.

Yugi moaned and closed his eyes.

"I love you so much sweetie" Said Yami.

Yugi smiled contently, and then thought… sweetie, that rimes with tweety, tweety-tweet, tweet-bird, bird-egg, egg-Yami Junior, Yami Junior-light bulb, the light bulb is turned off…

Yugi widened his eyes in shock, Yami Junior's light bulb was turned off!

The teen panicked, and then screamed when Yami took him fully inside his mouth. He panted and did his best to open his eyes regardless that Yami was now sucking on him. As much as he wanted to keep going he had to take care of Yami Junior "Y-Yami… Y-Yami…" He panted.

"Hmm?" He asked, still not letting go of Yugi's member, his sucking not stopping as well.

"I-I need to go- to go back t-to my room…"

Yami groaned "Just a minute more…" He mumbled around Yugi's member.

Yugi bit his lower lip "O-Ok… but make it quick…"

Yami grinned inwardly, and increased the strength of his sucks, changing between licking roughly and sucking.

Yugi moaned and panted "Ah… ah… Y-Yami…"

Yami gave one last powerful suck, and Yugi screamed, releasing inside Yami's mouth, hearing how his dark half swallowed his seed hungrily.

Yugi panted heavily, and pulled his pants up again, and knelt on the floor to pick up his shirt, feeling his legs wobbly.

"What is it that you need to do in your room?" Asked Yami a little disappointed, crossing his arms, as he watched his light getting dressed.

"Yami Junior's light bulb is turned off!" He said panicked and ran out of the room.

The dark half at hearing the silly reason for why their love making had to be interrupted, scoffed angered "But I wanted mommy for my own…" He mumbled.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Yugi's little family

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami mumbled as they walked in the park.

That same morning, Yugi decided to take Yami Junior to the park so he could know the place he would probably be living after he learned to fly (Yes, Yugi had no doubt it was a bird) so the small bird could get used to the tress, blue skies, and green grass.

But still, Yami was still a bit angry of what happened last night, he really looked forward to make love to his little light.

"And that, Yami Junior, is a tree" Said Yugi pointing to a tree "There's where birds like you'll be live in. They build their nests and have eggs, like you, and form a family" He explained. "And then my little baby, when you are old enough you may form a family as well" He said smiling.

Yami smiled, Yugi looked cute when he acted like a mother. He hated to admit it, but he grew a bit close to Yami Junior.

Both sat on a bench and Yugi held the clothe-wrapped egg closer, placing it on his lap carefully.

Yugi smiled and rested his head on Yami's shoulder "I'm so glad we finally have a baby" He whispered dreamily.

At his words, Yami looked down at him surprised "Yugi, what did you just say?" He asked surprised.

Yugi blinked and looked up at Yami "Did I just say that aloud?" Yami nodded "Oops, that was supposed to be a thought. Oh well, never mind"

"No Yugi, tell me what you meant"

Yugi turned serious and looked down from Yami Junior to Yami "Well, honestly… I, I've always wanted to have a baby with you" He confessed. Yami softened his eyes.

"B-But I'm a boy… and well, I can't have children" He stayed silent, and then looked down at Yami Junior and smiled "And then, Yami Junior came into our lives, and I was so happy…" He turned at Yami "And because I believe Yami Junior is my child, then I like to think you are his father" He said innocently.

Yami smiled softly and gave a kiss to Yugi on the cheek "I never thought of it that way. But, if Yami Junior makes you that happy, then it makes me happy too" He said and gave a comforting smile.

Yugi's eyes brightened and smiled widely "Thank you. I know that Yami Junior would be happy to hear that"

Yami chuckled and stroke his cheek "So this means everything will go back to normal and I don't have to follow your rules?"

Yugi giggled and shook his head "If by normal you mean to have sex again then no, at least not in front of Yami Junior, only when I have time"

Yami pouted "At least I tried"

The teen chuckled and looked down at the egg on his lap "But Yami, all I ask for is that you help me take care of Yami Junior, I can't do it on my own"

Yami nodded "Sure"

It was hard to believe, it really was, but Yami was starting to like the little egg Yugi called, his son.

* * *

Please review!!


	6. Mommy belongs to Yami

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**1 week later**

As the days had past by, Yami grew closer to his 'son', and turned out to like the idea of mommy Yugi. Both 'parents' made an agreement, so Yami couldn't suffer so much without sex. The thing was, that they would only have sex at night, with Yami Junior in another room and sleeping; Yugi thought the egg was sleeping when he wrapped it in clothes.

Yami liked the idea and had no problem with it, after all he was willing to do anything to have Yugi in bed with him again.

Oh yeah, and by the way, when Yugi had to go to school, Yami was Yami Junior's babysitter. And as you guessed, that was part of their deal.

It was another day when Yami was doing lunch for Yugi, he was wearing his favorite apron of course, and Yami Junior was wrapped in clothes in one of the tables.

"Hope Yugi is hungry cause I made him some good beef" Yami said proudly as he placed the plate on Yugi's seat. He smiled at Yami Junior and touched him lightly, feeling he was warm enough, that was good.

"I'm home!" Said a happy voice.

Yami smiled at seeing Yugi back. "Hey there"

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami "Hi apron-boy" He turned at Yami Junior and gave it a kiss as well "How is my baby?" He asked sweetly.

"He is very good"

Yugi giggled "That's great" He sat down on the table and smiled widely "Great! Beef! Boy I'm starving"

Yami chuckled and sat down with him, talking about his day.

* * *

Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder as both watched the movie; Yugi didn't have homework so he wanted to spend the rest of the day with Yami, and Yami Junior. The little egg was lying on Yugi's lap.

Yugi giggled when Yami kissed his neck lovingly "Yami… please not in front of Yami Junior…"

Yami nipped Yugi's skin earning a yelp "But he can't see us…"

"B-But remember our deal…" He reminded.

Yami sighed and stopped his actions "Fine" Then he smirked "But when that little egg is 'sleeping' mommy will be all mine"

Yugi blushed and giggled "Ok, ok" The teen took the egg in his hands and whispered to it "I told you, you have a great father"

* * *

Yugi smiled down at the clothe-wrapped egg and gave it a small kiss "Good night Yami Junior" He said and walked to Yami's room. He walked inside and chuckled at finding Yami laying in bed, wearing only his boxers.

"I was waiting for you" He purred.

Yugi giggled and walked to the bed, crawling next to Yami "I know you were" He said and gave him a soft kiss.

"I'm glad when I have mommy for my own" Yami said and kissed Yugi's neck.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Yami Junior gets lost

Nekogal: I wanted to update! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy the chap!

* * *

**One week later**

"Yami Junior where are you?"

Yami came downstairs, after being woken up from his nap by Yugi's voice "Aibou what's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed his left eye.

"I can't find Yami Junior" Yugi said worriedly as he looked under the couch "And I fear he can get cold"

Yami sighed concerned "Then let me help you. When was the last time you saw him?"

Yugi looked under the table "This morning when I was doing breakfast. After that I lost him" He looked up at Yami "You think he is ok?"

Yami gave him a small kiss of comfort "Of course he is. Don't worry"

Yugi smiled lightly and nodded "Thank you. Now I'll keep looking here, you go to the kitchen and then upstairs"

Yami nodded and went to the kitchen.

The teen sighed worriedly and looked behind a couch 'What if he rolled down the stairs and broke…? Or he fell from a drawer and broke…? Or maybe he was on the window and died from cold' Yugi feeling alarmed looked inside the bathroom, he saw the toilet and widened his eyes, then the sink, then the wet floor…

* * *

Yami looked behind the stove until he heard…

"Yami Junior!!

Alarmed of the sudden scream, Yami ran to the source of it and found Yugi sobbing on the bathroom floor "Yugi what's wrong?"

The teen sniffed "T-This house is-is dangerous… what if he broke?"

Yami softened his eyes and kneeled next to him "Don't worry, we'll find him and he'll be alright" He assured.

Yugi sobbed "Y-You think so?"

"Of course, just don't be scared, we'll find him" He assured.

Yugi stood silent, but then smiled and nodded "Ok. Let's keep looking"

Yami gave him a kiss and ran upstairs.

The teen whiped his tears away and stood up "It's ok, he is fine. We just need to find him"

* * *

Yami looked in his room and saw a book on his bed. He widened his eyes at remembering, now he knew where Yami Junior was!

* * *

Yugi kept looking in the living room until Yami came downstairs saying "I found him!"

Yugi smiled at seeing the egg in his hands "Yami Junior you're ok!" He ran to the egg and held it "I'm so happy you're fine" He said and kissed it "Yami where did you find it?"

Yami blushed "Well, before I took my nap I wanted to read him a story; to keep him warm I placed him under a pillow. I fell asleep and forgot where he was" He explained.

Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek "That was so sweet, and thanks for finding him. You're so getting laid tonight"

Yami blushed more and looked away.

"Now let's keep this little one warm, he could hatch any moment"

But then, out of nowhere the lights went dead.

"Oh, uh…"

* * *

Nekogal: Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think!

Next time: Yami Junior hatches.


	8. Hatching

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy the chap!

* * *

"Um, did the light just went dead?"

Yami nodded "It seems"

"Oh no…" He touched Yami Junior and frowned at feeling he was getting cold "He needs warmth"

"I'll go get a flashlight. You try to keep him warm" Yami said and left.

Yugi rubbed the egg lightly trying to keep it warm, but it was hard to do it that way.

Soon Yami returned with a flashlight "Let's go upstairs for now. There is light coming from the window" He said as he iluminated the little egg with the flashlight.

Yugi nodded and both went upstairs to Yami's room.

Yugi sat on the bed holding Yami Junior. He sighed "I never thought I'd do this"

Yami looked strangely how Yugi placed the egg on a pillow, then he softly and carefully sat above it.

Yami snickered.

"Yami don't" Warned Yugi.

"Sorry Aibou but you look funny sitting like that. Yami said and sat next to him "Although is kind of hot…"

"Yami please not now"

Yami pouted and crossed his arms.

"Now what do we do?" Asked the teen.

"We wait for the light to come back"

* * *

**7 minutes later.**

Yugi kept sitting in the awkward position, almost falling asleep for not doing anything. But then at feeling movement he yelped and blushed "Yami!"

"What?" Said Yami caught off guard.

"Stop touching my ass!"

"I'm not touching your perfect ass as much as I want to"

Yugi widened his eyes "Then why do I feel movement?" He moved aside, only to see Yami Junior moving "Oh my God! Oh my God! He is coming! I'm going to be mother!" He said excitedly.

Yami held Yugi's hand and smiled "I know, I know, just calm down and take deep breathes"

Yugi nodded and breathed deeply.

Both kept looking at the egg and Yugi gasped in surprise when a feather came out…

* * *

Nekogal: mwahahaha! I'm so evil!! Please review!


	9. Little Wagtail

Nekogal: didn't want to make you wait long, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

The egg kept cracking and small parts of the body came out, a white and black wing, a small beak, a leg and more feathers. And then, when the egg was fully broken a small bird, with closed eyes chirped.

Yugi squealed in happiness, and as much as he wanted to hug it, he couldn't because it was a newborn. Instead he hugged Yami tightly "Oh Yami! We are finally parents now! I'm so happy!"

Yami Junior had a small white-feather chest, his wings were white and black, his beak was grey, he had a long tail of the same color for his size, and his head was a mixture of black and grey. It was a wagtail.

Yami smiled down at Yami Junior "So am I. And it seems we have a little baby wagtail"

Out of a sudden the light came back.

"Great the light is back! Let's see what we have to do now" Yugi said standing up going to the computer "It says here that in fact, Yami Junior is a wagtail, that's why I found him on my window, they build nests on the ground. They look for bugs on the ground and lay around six eggs. It says that when he is born we need to feed him, and then still keep him warm when he sleeps. We'll have to do that until he learns to fly" Yugi said.

"So, he eats worms?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

Yami shuddered "So… so we'll feed him worms?"

Yugi nodded again "Yes, but we only need to place them in the blender so he can eat them"

Yami widened his eyes in realization "So, we'll go to the garden, dig in the eart until we find worms and then…"

"Pretty much" Interrupted Yugi.

Yami sighed "Oh God…"

"You're the strong one, go get the worms while I watch Yami Junior" The teen said and sat down next to the bird, whose eyes were a little opened.

Yami sighed "Fine" He walked outside the room as he mumbled "I'll go get some gloves"

Yugi smiled down at the newborn and giggled when he chirped "You have no idea how happy you've made me"

Yami Junior just chirped again and walked towards Yugi, sitting on his lap "My little baby" Yugi smiled down at him and gently stroked his head.

* * *

Please review!

Oh, and the information about the wagtail, it's true. Go check Wikipedia if you wanna see.


	10. Feeding time! X3

Nekogal: Thanks for waiting and being so patient guys. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ugh, this is just disgusting…."

Yugi rolled his eyes and placed the worms on the blender "Be a man Yami!" He handed Yami Junior to Yami "Watch him out while I do this because you seem to be too coward to see a bunch of worms dying"

Yami sweat dropped anime-like "You know, it sounds a little creepy when you say it that way"

Yugi scoffed and turned the blender on, Yami yelped and just ran to the living room.

Yami Junior chirped, getting his 'father's' attention. Yami sighed a little humiliated "Sorry you saw that, but sometimes Yugi has more guts than I do"

The small bird stared at him oddly.

Yami chuckled "Can I help it?"

"It's ready!!!" Said Yugi from the kitchen.

Yami Junior chirped happily.

Yami chuckled and walked inside the kitchen, but almost puked at seeing a glass filled with some pink-ish substance.

"Time to eat Yami Junior" Yugi said happily.

Yami did his best to not be sickened by the sight and placed Yami Junior on the table, then Yugi gave him with a spoon the weird substance.

Yami covered his mouth "I'll… I'll go upstairs" He mumbled and ran out of the kitchen.

Yugi chuckled and gave the spoon to the small bird, and he ate it.

Yugi smiled and kept feeding him "You know Yami Junior, sometimes I'm a little mean with Yami" He grinned "I didn't tell him he could buy worms"

Yami Junior just stared at him and then kept eating.

"Perhaps I'll tell him that next time"

In about 6 minutes Yami Junior was done.

"Yami! Come down here for a sec please!" Called Yugi.

Yami came running downstairs "Please tell me he is done eating that thing"

Yugi smiled and nodded "Yep"

Yami sighed relieved "But still, would you mind to wash the spoon and glass? I want to put Yami Junior to sleep"

Yami turned green.

Yugi smirked and whispered in his ear "If you do, I'll let you make love to me, 3 times or more…" He said seductively.

Yami widened his eyes and immediately went to wash them.

* * *

Please review!

Next time: Yami Junior starts to learn to fly ^______^


	11. Yami Junior learns to fly

Nekogal: Sorry for the long wait guys, I was a little sick but now I feel better. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**A**** week later**

"Yami Junior get down from there!"

Yugi bit his lip nervously as he saw Yami Junior jumping above one of the book shelves; the teen understood that he was learning to fly, but did it have to be so dangerous?

Yugi opened his hands in case the small bird fell and was praying that he'd catch him. "Come back down please! That's dangerous!"

"Hold on Yugi, I'll get him down" Yami said as he climbed the shelf.

"Ok, just be careful Yami"

Yami nodded "I will" As he climbed Yami Junior chirped louder as for telling him to go away "It's ok Yami Junior, I'll just get you down" Yami carefully trying to not fall moved his hand to the body of the bird and held it gently "I got him!"

Yugi smiled relieved "Good"

Yami was climbing down when suddenly, Yami Junior got out of his grip and jumped down flapping his wings.

Both parents gasped "Yugi catch him!"

Yugi jumped and placed his hands right under where the bird fell, and sighed relieved when Yami Junior chirped, being unharmed.

"Thank Ra"

Yami climbed down and helped Yugi up "It's like the third time this day he tries to fly. I still wonder how he climbs that high"

Yugi sighed "I don't know. But we better teach him before he gets hurt"

The rest of the next week, Yami and Yugi helped Yami Junior learn how to fly, it was amazing how fast he was learning. Still, as much as he did, Yugi was sad, because that meant Yami Junior would have to 'leave the nest' very soon.

**The end of the next week**

Yugi sighed worriedly as Yami wrapped his arms around his shoulder "Don't worry, he can do it Aibou"

Yugi nodded, as he saw how Yami Junior was looking down the bed trying to jump, feeling ready to fly.

The small bird chirped and flapped his wings, he took impulse and jumped down. And surprisingly, he flew.

(A/N: -applause-)

"Yes!" Yugi cried happily "My baby learned to fly!"

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's cheek, as both parents watched proudly how Yami Junior got used to flying. The small bird chirped happily and flew all around the room, never being this excited.

* * *

Please review!

Next chapter: probably the last one, Yami Junior leaves


	12. Good bye

Nekogal: Sadly, here is the last chap. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami Junior flew around the kitchen, as if he was looking for something; and Yugi was getting a little worried and was feeling uneasy.

"Yami, Yami Junior has been like this all morning. I wonder what he has" Yugi said sounding concerned.

Yami looked up from his book and saw that the small wagtail chirped and stood in front of the closed window, he chirped again and kept flying around. Yami getting the hint, stood up and walked towards Yugi "I think I know what's wrong Aibou" he said as he held Yugi's shoulders in comfort.

Yugi looked up "What is it?"

Yami smiled warmly and let go of Yugi "Yami Junior come on!" Yami called as he walked upstairs and was followed by the bird.

The teen stood there surprised and confused, wonder what was Yami going to do…

Yami opened the door to his room and Yami Junior came flying inside, still looking for that something. It was then that Yugi came inside the room as well "Yami Junior has to leave" Yami said softly.

Yugi gasped and covered his mouth with both hands, as much as he loved his little boy, he had to let him go and let him form a family. Yugi felt small tears form in his eyes and saw how Yami Junior chirped in front of the closed window "Yami Junior… is that true?" He sobbed.

The wagtail flew to Yugi's shoulder and chirped, as if saying yes. Yugi smiled sadly and stroke his small head, as tears slid down his eyes "I knew this day would come someday, and I'm so sad you have to leave" He sniffed.

He gently took hold of the bird and looked at it carefully "I want you to take care, please don't fly when it's very windy or cold, or both. Find a pretty wagtail and have a lot of children" Yugi sniffed "And if you can, come visit us"

Yami Junior chirped.

Yugi chuckled still with tears falling down.

Yami smiled sadly, for it hurt him as well to let their 'child' go. "It's time Yugi"

Yugi nodded and placed Yami Junior on the edge of the window as Yami opened it. Yami Junior chirped happily and flew up to the blue skies.

Yami smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist "We did the right thing Aibou, we had to let him go someday. That's the way it is" He reassured as he kissed Yugi's cheek, Yugi nodded in response. "Though I'll miss him"

"So will I" Said Yugi sadly, but with a smile on his face.

They stayed in that position for a while, until out of the blue Yugi said…

"Let's have another one!"

Yami widened his eyes.

THE END

* * *

Nekogal: Lols! That was the end, no more, ta-ta, finito, Fin, so don't ask for any kind of sequel.

Thanks to everyone who added to favorites, alerts, and reviewed ^____^ you guys are so awesome. I really enjoyed writing this, and I look forward to see you in another story/one shot.

Please give me one last review!!

Buh-bye!!


End file.
